vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Bando Yohei
Summary Bando Yohei, also known as The Bloody Tusk, is an infamous convict serving a multiple homicide sentence. After being recruited by Takada Seisuke, he represented Juoh Communications as their affiliated fighter during the Kengan Annihilation Tournament. When he was put to the test of choosing the representative of Juoh Communications, Bando stated that he was not a hedonistic murderer, with the only reason he was attempting to gain the "rights" that were offered was so that he could finish his research. Strangely, Bando described himself as a "piece of shit" just like his opponent, when asked if he was a heathen. Powers and Stats Tier: Likely 8-C Name: Bando Yohei, The Bloody Tusk Origin: Kengan Ashura Gender: Male Age: 51 Classification: Human, Serial killer, Doctor, Fighter for Juoh Communications Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert Brawler, Enhanced Senses (Has good sight due to being able to perceive delicate movements of his own Arm Whip despite his eye is bleeding), Aura, Elasticity and Body Control (His bones is extremely elastic with even having 140 degrees of lateral motion and he can extend his arm to use Arm Whip), Damage Reduction (His abnormal bone structure automatically reduces the force he takes and even more by manipulating its structure), Resistance to Acupuncture and Pressure Point-Based Abilities (Hajime's Chin Na didn't work on him due to his abnormal body structure) Attack Potency: Likely Building level+ (Killed Hanafusa easily, snapping his spine like a twig. Believed that he can match Agito and his fight against Hatsumi put him at his peak condition, and not even Wakatsuki can come close to him at that point) Speed: Hypersonic+ (Most of the Fighters wasn't able to see his Arm Whip and even Hatsumi has hard time dodging them) Lifting Strength: Peak Human (Should be around Sekibayashi in terms of strength who can easily lift over 300kg) Striking Strength: Likely Building Class+ (His Arm Whip will literally one-shot Hatsumi in his good condition) Durability: Likely Building level+ (Took Hatsumi and Hanafusa's attacks) Stamina: Very high. Was able to fight after being slashed many times by Hanafusa. Range: Tens of meters Standard Equipment: None Notable Intelligence: Above Average. An excellent doctor with him excelling at study in the brain. He is also acquainted to Chin Na and Aikido. Weaknesses: Moving his arms with Arm Whip requires delicate motions. This arm whipping attack puts a large strain on his joints and muscles, with Bando noting that it is a high-risk move. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Arm Whip:' Bando is capable of dislocating his joints to extend their reach and then utilising his limbs as a highly destructive whips. His whip-like attacks are too quick to be seen by most people's vision and carry enough force to destroy the floor of the arena with ease. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Kenganverse Category:Doctors Category:Serial Killers Category:Murderers Category:Adults Category:Humans Category:Martial Artists Category:Brawlers Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Aura Users Category:Elasticity Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Damage Reduction Users Category:Tier 8